fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Finał ze szczyptą koszmaru
Eh... w ostatnim odcinku... No właśnie, co było w ostatnim odcinku? Ivan i jego furia nie pozwoliły nam zrobić żadnego porządnego zadania, ale za karę został wyrzucony! Dobrze mu tak! Spośród naszej 16-tki niespodziewanie pozostali Artur i John! A nie zawsze było z nimi tutaj najlepiej! Nieważne... Mam nadzieję, że najnowszy odcinek da wam dużo rozrywki, a teraz oglądajcie finał Koszmaru Totalnej Porażki! W Przyczepie - Co za dzień! - Artur odsłania rolety. - Ta... Mam szczęście, że przeżyłem! - zbudził się JJ. - Ten Ivan jest 100 razy gorszy od Melissy! Ona nie robiła takich rzeczy! - Wiem... Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nasza drużyna go nie wywaliła jak mieliśmy okazję? - Ważne, że już go nie ma i mamy spokój! - Teraz finał! Będzie trzeba walczyć! - Mam nadzieję, że kasa nie zniszczy naszej przyjaźni. - Oby. Na stołówce - Co dziś na śniadanie? - spytał JJ. - Ano nie wiem. Zapytajcie się Chefa. - powiedział Chris. - Dla Chrisa... homar po hawajsku w sosie tajskim! Dla was... kanapka ze zgiłą rzodkiewką! - dał im w łapy kromki. - A czy przed finałem nie powinniśmy być najedzeni i silni? - spojrzał na swoje śniadanie Artur. - Pomyśleliśmy o tym... nie! - uśmiechnął się Chris. Za oknem iskrzyło słońce. Nawet ptaki nie wytrzymywały i się nie chciały pokazać. Finaliści żuli z jakąś godzinę swoje danie, gdy Chris się nad nimi pastwił jedząc rarytasy. - Ho ho! Te kanapki są pewnie według przepisu mojej babci! - wskazał na wystający korzeń z rzodkwi widelcem. - Porażka. Możemy już skończyć? - padł na blat John. - No dobra. Mam dla was lepsze tortury. - wstał od stołu Chris. - Yhh... - Artur poszedł za prowadzącym. Na polu - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - rozejrzał się Artur. - Nie wiem. - ziewnął JJ. Wiatr kołysał zboże z lewej na prawo, a słońce mimo to dawało się we znaki graczom. Nagle rozległ się trzask. - Co to było? - podskoczył Artur. - O co ci chodzi? - JJ spojrzał na Artura. - Spójrz za siebie! Między jęczmieniem widać było naostrzoną kosę, z której ostrza spływały krople krwi. Wyłonił się czarny kaptur. Szedł człowiek w żółtej kurtce przeciwdeszczowej z hakiem w dłoni, kapturem na głowie i żelaznej masce na twarzy. - Co to za psychol?! - wrzasnął John. - Uciekajmy! Biegli sił mają w nogach, Artur nagle o coś się potknął. - Ała! Co to jest? - Spójrz tylko na to! Pod nogami Artura leżała trupia głowa. - Co to ma być? Zaraz… to głowa Kathy! – wrzasnął. - Nie, ja jestem tutaj! – pojawiła się Kathy. - Dobra… pozwólcie, że dostanę bzika… - JJ położył się na ziemi włożył palec do buzi i zaczął wydawać dziwne odgłosy. - Kathy… Co ty tutaj robisz? – zdziwił się Artur. - Mam wam powiedzieć, o co chodzi w następnej części zadania! Pamiętacie odcinek 2? - No jasne! Skoki na motorze, He He! - Teraz musicie zrobić to samo i pojawić się na cmentarzu! - Pamiętam ten cmentarz! Na jednym z nagrobków było moje nazwisko! - Tak, o to chodzi. A teraz znikam. – Kathy zniknęła. - Miałem dziwny sen… Śniło mi się, że tu leżała głowa Kathy a ona się pojawiła. – wstał JJ. - Yy… nieważne. Musimy przeskoczyć rampę i znaleźć się na cmentarzu! Oboje dosiedli motora i (choć z problemami) przeskoczyli rampę. Wylądowali koło zniczów. - No i co teraz? – spytał John. - Nie mam pojęcia. Znowu zaszedł ich od tyłu psychol. - To on! O matko! – trzasnął psychoza łopatą. - Jeny, co wy robicie?! – ze stroju psychola wyszedł Tyson. - Raczej co TY tu robisz? – spytał Artur. - Eh… w tej części wyzwania mieliście mnie zdemaskować. I zdemaskowaliście. – powiedział Tyson. - A teraz co mamy zrobić? - Musicie przejść ten ruchomy most. – wskazał Tyson. Pod mostem lała się gorąca lawa. - Myślałam , że mieli kąpać się w lawie. – pojawiła się nagle Melissa. - Rany! A ta to czego tu?! – uderzył się w czoło JJ. - Miałam pomagać Tysonowi! I pomagam! – odpowiedziała. - A wy już się nie kłócicie? – zdziwił się Artur. - Kłócimy i to bardzo! – zezłościł się Tyson. – Nie pisałem się na to. - Dobra, my idziemy dalej! Na moście ruchomym - Ale tu strasznie… Niech to się skończy! – westchnął JJ. - Musimy schwycić się za ręce! – zawołał Artur. - No dobra, co za kompromitacja! - Co jest na końcu mostu? - To jest chyba jakaś brama! - Rzeczywiście. Na końcu mostu, przy bramie - Witajcie! – przywitał finalistów Omar. - Ty też będziesz częścią naszego zadania? – spytał Artur. - W pewnym sensie. Będziecie musieli rozwiązywać zagadki. – powiedział Omar. – Najpierw JJ. - Cóż… jestem gotowy… - usiadł JJ. - Korzeni nie widziało niczyje oko, '' ''A przecież to coś sięga bardzo wysoko, Od drzew wybujało wspanialej, Chociaż nie rośnie wcale. '' - E, to łatwe – rzekł JJ. – Po prostu góra. - On tak łatwo zgaduje? No dobra, teraz ty Artur! ''W czerwonej stajni trzydzieści białych koni Kłapie, tupie, a czasem ze strachu dzwoni. - Stara, z brodą zagadka. – uśmiechnął się Artur. – Zęby. - Nie dam wam tak łatwo! Kolejna zagadka dla Johna! Nie ma skrzydeł, a trzepocze, Nie ma ust, a mamrocze, Nie ma nóg, a pląsa, Nie ma zębów, a kąsa. - Chwileczkę! – krzyknął JJ, któremu wciąż myśl o pieniądzach przeszkadzała się skupić. Na szczęście coś podobnego do tej zagadki słyszał, więc wysiliwszy trochę mózgownicę, znalazł odpowiedź. – Rozumie się, że to wiatr! - A niech to! Zagadka dla Artura! Oko, co tkwiło w niebieskiej twarzy, ucieszyło się ogromnie, Gdy zobaczyło w zielonej twarzy drugie oko. Ono zupełnie podobne jest do mnie, '' ''Tylko że błyszczy nisko, a ja wysoko! - Em… przestraszył się Artur. Nagle przypomniało mu się jak był na wakacjach na wsi. – Już wiem! To słońce i stokrotka! - No dobra! Poddaję się! – poszedł sobie Omar. - Zdaje mi się, że musimy otworzyć te drzwi! – powiedział Artur. - No dobra, na 3-4! Otworzyli bramę, a tam był Chris i wszyscy przegrani. W Sali - Co?! Zjawiliście się w tym samym momencie? – złapał się za głowę Chris. – Tak nie miało być! - Słuchaj koleś! Ja i Artur godzinami robimy już głupie zagadki i chcemy wiedzieć kto wygrał kasę! – wściekł się John. - Racja! – przyłączył się do protestu Artur. - He, He… to się jeszcze okaże! – Chris nacisnął na przycisk i zwisła walizka z forsą. – Wygra ten, kto dorwie się do walizki! Będą przeszkody! - Grr! – JJ pobiegł w stronę walizki i odepchnął Artura. Nagle spadło na niego kowadło. – Ała… - Jejku… nic ci się nie stało? – podbiegła do JJ-a Marta. - Khy, khy… Nic. – zdziwił się John. - Jak wy się tu czulicie, to ja biegnę! – powiedział Artur, ale dostał z piłki od paintballa. - Artur, nie daj się! – krzyknęła Agata. - Argh! Denerwujecie mnie! To ja powinienem być w finale! – wrzasnął Ivan. - Za tę akcję z wczoraj? Marzysz! – skrzywiła się Tesha. - Jedynie trochę z nożem pobiegałem… No co? - Chwila! To jest nasz finał! – wstał JJ i wbiegł na schody aby od tyłu schwycić walizkę. - Phi! Jesteś wolny jak żółw, którego przedwczoraj ulepiłem z piasku i kamieni! – Artur pobiegł za Johnem. - Ten żółw był beznadziejny! Mój posąg Chrisa był lepszy! – JJ próbował zarzucić lasso na walizce. - Wcale nie! – Artur wskoczył na szczebelki! - A weź spadaj, kasa będzie moja! – zdenerwował się John. - A nie, bo moja! – zaczął grozić pięścią Artur. - Artur, opamiętaj się! – krzyknęła Agata. - Eh… przepraszam. Ale ja już nie wyrabiam. Walizka spadła na Johna. - Cholera… chwila! Walizka? Wygrałem! - A niech to! No cóż, zostało mi jeszcze wiele kasy z I Love Money! – usiadł na widowni Artur. - O rany! W tej walizce jest 500 000$ ! – JJ zaczął rzucać w górę banknoty i się szaleńczo śmiać. - O rzesz ty…Oszalał już zupełnie. – wskazała za zwycięzcę Claudia. - Echem… Artur, zadecydowałem że podzielę się z tobą kasą. 1/3 dla ciebie! - Nie, dzięki. Ciesz się wygraną. - No to tego by było na tyle… Spotkamy się w następnym sezonie! – objął finalistów Chris. - Oj tak! – ucieszyła się Melisa. - Do zobaczenia w odcinku specjalnym! 'Zwycięzcą został JJ. ' 'The End. '